A Magical girl's Conviction
by Supersilver46
Summary: At age 11, Hermione Granger's life is changed as she gets a glimpse at the horrible aspects of wizzarding life, and she's determined to change it for peace, for justice, for love! A Magical Girl's gotta do what a Magical girl's gotta do! AU Book 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A start

In a certain bedroom in a certain home located in a certain city in a certain country, one person stood, looking out the window, while the other reclined on a chair, their feet propped up on a desk.

"So have you decided?" A person asked, "Because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, you know."

The other person still didn't say anything or look back at the other person. The person sitting on the chair, "You should hurry up Ms. Granger, I can't really stay here for long." The person frowned, "Those guys don't really like people like us."

Hermione Granger, a ten, soon to be eleven in a few hours thought back to that one fateful day in May, a year ago. Back when she got a first glimpse of _her_.

"Nerd!"

"Tattletale!"

"Know it all!"

Ten year old Hermione Granger's lip quivered as the trio of girls verbally attacked her on the playground. Tears filled up in the corners of her eyes as she clutched a ribbon tightly in her hands as she rubbed her eyes.

"Look," one of the girls spoke up, "She's crying guys, just like a little baby." The other girls made mocking cooing sounds and giggled to themselves.

"L-leave me alone, S-sammy!" Hermione stuttered, trying to back away from the trio of bullies.

"M-m-make Granger!" The bully mocked her, "It's your fault for ratting me out to when you could've just shut your mouth!" Earlier in the day Sammy had placed tacks on a student's seat, when the teacher demanded to know who had placed the tacks there, Hermione, the only one who had the courage to speak up had pointed out Sammy, causing her to get the girl in detention , which is what got Hermione into this situation.

Sammy snatched the ribbon out of Hermione's hands, dangling it above her head. "G-give it back!" Hermione shouted as she tried to get the ribbon out of the bullies grasp, "My mother gave me that for my birthday, give it back!"

"You think I care Granger?" Sammy retorted as she tossed it to one of her henchmen who giggled, "Hey, let's play Granger in the middle!" she shouted happily, tossing it to henchmen #2 who then tossed back to Sammy. "C'mon bucktooth girl, can't you do anything better than this?" Sammy asked with a bored look on her face. Hermione clenched her fists, first she had stolen her ribbon, and now she had the nerve to look _bored_?!

"Huh, guess you're nothing but a cheeky little bra-augh!" Sammy reeled back in pain, as Hermione had scored a direct hit to her shin. Sammy shoved Hermione back, causing her to land in the mulch, dust from the wood rose into the air, causing Hermione's eyes to water. Sammy loomed over her, blocking the sun from her view, "I've been waiting to do this!" Sammy growled, cocking her fist back.

Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would follow. But it never came. Hermione cracked her eyes open, and immediately wished she had kept them closed. First, she noticed that in Sammy's place was a large, black, writhing…thing, she couldn't tell what it was. It seemed to be made completely of shadows, and had what could pass for a tattered cloak. Then, she noticed the trio of bullies knocked out on the ground, there were more creatures like the one in front of her, they seemed to be sucking out…something of them. Finally, she noticed that it was rapidly growing colder, and the world was growing dimmer. Was she dying? Nononono, she couldn't die now, she had so much to look forward to! She tried to get up, to run away, to scream, to do _something_ , but she couldn't find the strength to move.

Dark spots started to appear in her vision, she began to feel light headed, _Please…someone help me…_ she thought.

And then just when she thought it was all over…

"Stop, In the name of peace, justice, and love!"

 _She_ came.

Looking back, it wasn't hard to see how people passed off on what she had seen to be just a dream. After all, they did find her and the others knocked out in the playground when the fight was over but…

" _Lightning Flare!" A bolt of lightning flew through the air, striking through the creature and causing it to burst, spraying black gunk everywhere. The other creatures turned around to face the person that had interrupted their first meal in years. The girl, smirked as one of the creatures charged forward, she grabbed it and then pulled it into a vicious haymaker, sending it flying it up into the air. The girl then flew, actually flew, into the air following the creature, grabbing it and hurling back down, causing it to fall on the one in front of Hermione and bursting the two of them, causing the gunk to fly onto her face._

 _By now, the other creatures had caught onto the fact that this human was obviously above them, power wise, and that they would rather live a while longer to get their paychecks in the next millennia thank you very much. The creatures abandoned what they were doing and flee, however…_

" _Hey!" The girl shouted, "Get back here I'm not done with you!" She held her fingers in gun like shape and began to shoot tiny bolts of energy at the fleeing creatures. Some of them managed to hit them, causing the others to pick up speed. "Tch." The girl narrowed her eyes, "Alright then you freaks, how about this?! Final BoltFlare!" Another lightning bolt formed, though this one was larger compared to the one from before, the girl took a running start and then hurled as far as she could. The bolt then separated into multiple copies, striking down each of the creatures._

" _Well," The girl said, "that looks like all of them…" Hermione was shocked, pun entirely not intended, that this girl managed to take out all of the monsters._

" _W…who are you?" Hermione asked. The girl turned around, her blue bangs fell over her right eye._

" _I'm Winter Kaminari, and I'm a magical girl!"_

Hermione gripped an object she had been holding onto, there was no way she was going to stop now and she had to do this, for peace, for justice, for love, and for Winter.

"I assume you're ready?" Hermione nodded.

"Good," The person grinned,

"Then let's get started."

 **Alright thank you for reading A Magical Girl's Conviction, please tell me what you thought in you're reviews, criticism is welcomed, just no flames please, I'd rather hear good critiques so I know what to change/fix or whatever, so anyway see you guys later!**


	2. An outsiders perspective

An Outsiders Perspective

Minerva McGonagall, frowned as she made her way down the corridor leading to the headmaster's office. She had seen many types of emotions on a muggleborn's face when they were told that they were magical. Joy and maybe a little bit of fear had been some of the prime emotions she had seen over the years. But the girl she had recently visited seemed almost…bored? It was rather… odd. After all, by now most people would be jumping for joy at the news, but the girl had barely been fazed.

.

.

.

 _The girl had been slightly interested during their trip to Diagon Alley, she had smiled when she had seen the bookstore, but outright hated going to get a wand at Ollivander's. For some reason, every single wand that was put in her hand had either snapped, blown up, or just did nothing at all. Ollivander, after realizing that if things continued he would soon run out of wands, decided that it would be best to develop a special wand just for Ms. Granger._

" _I need to measure your magical core," Ollivander had said. "If you will just hold out your wand arm…" Hermione had nodded her consent and held out her arm, as Ollivander attempted to measure her, his eyes bulged out as he stepped back in shock._

" _What's wrong?" She had asked. Ollivander turned to face her, "Her magical circuits.." he murmured, glancing back at Hermione. "They're overflowing with magical energy…" He then turned back to her. "It's incredible!" He said excitedly. "I haven't seen anything like this since…" He trailed off, looking back at Hermione._

" _Since Juliet Simmons."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

She stopped in front of the office and said the password to get into Albus's office. There he was, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of the most prestigious school in Magical Britain. Apparently he was in the middle conversing with one of the professors, Serverus Snape, but upon seeing McGonagall enter the room their conversation abruptly ended.

"Ah," Dumbledore said jubilantly. "Minerva, how great it is to see you!" Snape offered a short nod and briskly walked past her, his cloak billowing behind him. "That's Professor Snape for you," Dumbledore said, watching Snape exiting the room. "Always one for the dramatic." He then turned to face to Minerva.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked offering her the candy. McGonagall shook her head, "You know I don't like sweets Albus." She said. Dumbledore popped the candy into his mouth, "So Minerva," Dumbledore said while chewing on the candy, "What brings you to my office today?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," Minerva said.

"Who is Juliet Simmons?"

.

.

.

 _Today's the day mione!_ Hermione mentally prepped herself in front of the mirror. She'd be alright definitely, she was totally ready for this, she had _that_ to bring with her.

"Let's do this!" She shouted, surprising another girl who was next to her. Yanking open her door, completely confident as she walked outside of the bathroom and went up the steps to the platform. Nothing was going to-

Just then she happened to stub her toe on the top most stair, causing her to lose her balance, causing her to drop her trunk as she flailed trying to stay balanced. Unfortunately….

 _Thump_

"Ow!"

 _Thump_

"Agh!"

 _Thump_

"Ow!"

The crowd on the platform winced sympathetically as the girl fell down the stairs and out of sight. "I'm okay!" the girl shouted as she hastily climbed back up the stairs. Okay so first things first, she had to get to platform nine and a three quarters; thankfully she remembered where it was after the trip with McGonagall. On her way to the platform, she noticed that next to a cart filled with a large trunk and an owl cage on top, a confused brunette who wore large round glasses and had an odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Not one for leaving those who needed help, Hermione decided to call out to the boy. "Hey!" She shouted. "Do you need help?" Relief flooded on the brunette's face, "Yes," He said. "Do you know where platform nine and three-"

"Of course I do!" Hermione shouted, interrupting the brunette before he could finish his sentence. The brunette grinned at her. "Thanks," he said. "I probably would've been wandering around here for ages if you hadn't-" He was again cut off mid sentence as Hermione grabbed his arm, prompting a faint blush to appear on the boy's face. "Just follow me!" She said excitedly.

The boy blinked, "Wai-" he started to say but he was once again cut off for the third time today as the girl pulled, no, more like _dragged_ along. It was by pure luck that he managed to grab onto his things.

.

.

.

Harry Potter fought very, _very_ hard not to scream. If he didn't know any better, he would assume that this girl was trying to kill the both of them. They had nearly fallen onto the tracks _three_ times, had narrowly avoided colliding with a wall _five_ times, and had bowled over a redhead that looked to be around their age at about(he was guessing here) 100 kilometers per hour. Finally (thank god!) the girl had slowed to a stop. "Here we are!" the girl said excitedly. "Platform nine and three quarters!" Harry put his hand on his rapidly beating chest and braced against the cart.

The girl frowned at him, "You don't look so good." She said, noting how pale and shaken he was. "Are you okay?" _Do I look okay to you?_ Harry thought, glaring at her as he adjusted his glasses. The girl either ignored or didn't notice his glare as she suddenly stood ramrod stiff as if she was just stuck by lightning.

"Oh," the girl said, face palming herself. "I know why, you had to drag all that stuff!" She pointed to the cart with his trunk and rapidly breathing Hedwig. "I can help with that!" She said cheerfully as she headed for his cart. "No!" he shouted startling the girl. "I mean, I can handle this on my own, you've helped enough." The girl grinned at him, making his face heat up once again. "All in a day's work!" She shouted happily and then skipped away, her trunk in one hand.

Harry sighed, hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with her for a while. "Urgh…" He heard a soft moan, oh yeah he had forgotten about that guy.

.

.

.

He was now sure that almost everyone in the magical world was insane. First, after helping up the other boy the red head had nearly gone into hysteria, "You're...you're….you're…" the red head had stuttered. "I am?" Harry had asked. "You'reHarryPotterIcan'tbeliveyou'reactuallyhere!" The boy had shouted, talking so fast Harry could barely understand what he was saying. Then, after the red head, Ron, had calmed down and they had gotten on their train when a blonde and his two bodyguards had shown up. The blonde wrinkled his nose as if something foul had wafted into his nose.

"Well,well,well," The blonde had drawled like he was a villain in a James Bond film. Then he had insulted Ron and Harry to which Ron stood up and shot an insult back at the blonde, Draco Malfoy. The blonde was about to fire something back when the door swung open, and in _she_ stepped in. "Hey!" she shouted. "Friends shouldn't be fighting like this!"

""Friends?!"" Both Ron and Draco had shouted at the same time. "Hey wait…" Ron said coming to a realization, and anger flashed over his face. "You're the girl who squashed Scrabbers!"

"Scrabbers?" The girl said, confused. "My pet rat! My older brother gave it to me!" Ron shouted angrily.

The girl looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to squash your pet," she said. "But," she jerked her head towards Draco, her face serious. "You must be friends, otherwise why would he," she pointed to Draco, "try to seek you out to comfort you for your loss?"

"We're not friends," Draco sneered at her, he seemed to like sneering so Harry mentally filed that tidbit of info. "But of course you wouldn't know this mu-" Hermione interrupted him, "Or," She said with a gleam in her eyes. "Could you be _lovers_?" Draco sputtered, "Why would I ever consider-"

"Sh." Hermione whispered, putting her finger in front of his lips. "You don't have to hide your feelings Draco." At that point Ron, hurled onto the floor and Draco quickly exited the train cabin, his face red with anger and embarrassment, his two bodyguards following.

Hermione then remembered something, "Have you seen a frog anywhere?" she asked. "His name's Trevor."

Yes these people were definitely insane.

 **Alright in this chapter we get to see the after effects of Hermione making that deal and the changes that've been made so far , I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the likes and reviews I've gotten so far! And you shall be missed Scrabbers…not.**


	3. An explanation

An explanation

It was a widely known fact that Albus Dumbledore was one of, if not the best wizard ever known to wizardkind. After participating in not one, but two wars, one against his mortal enemy and the other against a former student of his, Albus Dumbledore was revered and respected. In addition to being the head of Hogwarts, he was also the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, allowing him to be deeply rooted into political affairs, giving him some leeway in how he decided to run things at Hogwarts.

It seemed that nothing could faze the kindly old man. Which is why it was a surprise to McGonagall when he suddenly jolted in his seat, his face pale. "What…" Dumbledore said, his hands trembling. "Where did you hear that name?" A myriad of emotions flashed across his face, anger, sadness, and confusion were some of the emotions McGonagall could distinguish. "At Ollivander's," She said. "He mentioned her name when he was measuring a girl's magical circuits."

Dumbledore was silent. _He looks as though he's gotten older in the past few minutes_ McGonagall thought to herself. Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses, "Juliet Simmons," he said while rubbing his eyes. "She used to be a student here at Hogwarts, she was a fourth year." McGonagall furrowed her brow, "But," she said confused. "I've never seen her here in Hogwarts before."

Dumbledore smiled grimly, "Yes," he said, talking more to himself than McGonagall. "Of course _they_ would have a hand in this." He frowned, "They never could leave loose ends." He said bitterly. Who was the 'they' he was talking about, McGonagall wondered. He turned back to face McGonagall, "Juliet was… _unique_ ," He said after trying to come up with a word to describe her. "She had certain…privileges that the other students didn't have, partly due to her magical circuits."

"I'm pretty sure you know of the theory about magical circuits," Dumbledore said while placing his glasses back on. "I doubt I'll have to explain it to you." Minerva nodded. Around 85 years ago, a doctor by the name of Silveman Todd published a book titled; _Of Magic and Muggles_. In it he explained that every human that was born had the capacity to use magic. However, over time some of the human population would keep their magic capacity throughout their lives, while some would loose half of their magic capacity, while others lost their magical capacity all together. He called his theory the distinction clause.

According to him, all muggles would loose their magic entirely, because of their bodies converting it for energy, while muggleborns and halfbloods would use half of that amount for energy, and purebloods used little to none of that amount for energy. His theory had become widely accepted during that time, though some certain purebloods (*cough* Malfoy's*cough) used it as an excuse to shove their "greatness" in others faces.

"By the way Minerva…" Dumbledore said, changing the subject. "What was that girl's name?"

McGonagall told him the girl's name. "Ah," Dumbledore said. "It's….

.

.

.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Wish me luck Bruno!" Hermione shouted to 'Bruno'. 'Bruno' glared at Hermione, annoyed. "My name's not Bruno." He said. Then he frowned, "Wait where did you even get the idea my name's Bruno from?" Hermione shrugged, "I was going to call you 'Tom'," She frowned, "But that's already taken, plus…" she looked him over from the corner of her eye, "You don't look like a Tom."

Before he could get over the inexplicable desire to say that he could look like an _awesome_ Tom, she had skipped (who does that anymore?) over to where the sorting hat was and placed it on her head. She then decided to strike a friendly conversation, and Harry briefly wondered if she had a COMP or some other demon computer software thing with her. Deciding that referencing video games was a waste of his time, Harry forced himself to pay attention while simultaneously droning out Ron's chatter about how he was going to kill his brothers.

It was tough being the boy-who-lived

.

.

.

Having a conversation with a hat was an interesting thing to do, at least that's how Hermione felt. The sorting hat was nice enough, and even knew some great jokes too. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently.

 _Aw…I wanted to talk to you some more_ Hermione thought as she mentally pouted. The sorting hat chuckled, _Well you are one of the most…energetic I've spoken to in a long time._

 _So your House better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

.

.

.

Ronald "Ron" Weasley didn't like Hermione Granger, in fact he really, really hated her. Part of the reason was because of her running him over like a maniac. That had caused the twins to start ribbing him.

" _Look," Fred said as Ron laid dazed on the ground. "It seems that the ickie firstie," then George had joined in,_

" _Turned little Ronniekins."_

" _Into a little."_

" _Flat."_

" _Roncake." The twins said together while grinning at him._

Then she had the nerve to say he and Malfoy were….ugh he shuddered just thinking about it. He had tried as hard as he could to delete that conversation from his mind. But then when he got called to put on the sorting hat…

 _Oh, it's remarkable to see love at such a young age…_ The sorting had sighed. _Especially love that is no longer by House, you two are made for each other…_ After the hat had told him which House he was in, Ron shoved the hat off, forced it into McGonagall's hands, and promptly threw up. At least he'd lasted longer than Malfoy, the Slytherin had thrown up the minute Ron's and his name were mentioned together.

But the humiliation hadn't ended there. Because the next day Ron got a howler from his mum.

" _RONALD WEASLEY ARE YOU GAY?! YOUR BROTHERS ARE THE ONES WHO HAD TO-"while the howler continued its triad, the tops of Ron's ears tinged red with embarrassment as everyone in the Gryffindor common room heard the letter. Dean Thomas shifted farther away from Ron, giving him a wary glance._

After that she ended up causing them to lose 90 points in _one_ day. It was a miracle that Professor Snape hadn't taken off more points.

" _Professor Snape!" She had shouted standing up, despite Harry's frantic efforts to get her to sit back down. "You are obviously targeting Tom," 'Tom' groaned. "I thought she said I didn't look like the Tom type…" Ron heard Harry, or 'Tom' mutter._

" _Because of what you thought of him before he even came here!" She pointed her finger at Snape dramatically. "And as a warrior who fights for love and justice…" she glared at Snape. " I find that despicable!" she shouted. And, as if she dealt a physical blow to him, Snape reeled back shouting, "Nghoo!" his hair falling over his face as he leaned on his desk his fist clenched, and sweat trailed down his face._

" _N-ninety points for your cheek Ms. Granger!" Snape stuttered. He then regained his composure, "Well," he barked out. "Start writing!"_

Then she butted into their business when Harry had gotten a broom and a spot on the quidditch team, and then when Malfoy had declared a duel with Harry, which got them into that secret room with the three headed dog who she wanted to make _friends_ with of all things. The final straw was when she corrected him, telling him that the spell was Wingardium Leviosa in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't get what the bloody hell goes on in her head," Ron said to Harry as they walked through the halls. "She thinks she's helping everyone, but in reality she's just an annoyance." Just then, said annoyance quickly passed by them. "I think she heard you." Harry said. "So?" Ron said. He didn't care, just like he didn't care about Professor Quirrell running into the dining hall and said there was a troll in the third corridor, just like how his heart didn't leap into his throat when he noticed that Hermione was in danger, or how he ran with Harry in order to make sure she was safe from the troll, just like he didn't scream like a girl when said troll crashed outside of the bathroom and flipped over, dead.

And just as he didn't notice the girl the girl in the middle of the chaos, her unnatural pink eyes boring holes into his and Harry's skulls.

His mother always did say he was somewhat of a hypocrite…

.

.

.

Hermione Granger furiously rubbed her eyes as she ran past that jerk, Ron. She faintly heard Harry say to Ron, "I think she heard you." She thought she was helping, after all is that people needed the most? But she only made things worse, she ran into the abandoned girl's bathroom and turned on the sink, scrubbing her face with the water.

"I'm sorry Juliet," Hermione said tearfully. "I don't think I can keep doing this…"

" _I don't think I can keep doing this Juliet..." ten year old Hermione Granger said to her mentor. Juliet sighed and bent down to Hermione's level, "Hermione," she said, wiping away Hermione's tears. "Not everyone's going to be happy with you no matter what you do." She then got a far away look in her eyes. "They might hurt you, call you names, but you know what…" Juliet smiled at Hermione. "You keep your head high and you smile through it, and you never give up."_

"That's right…" Hermione said to herself. "I shouldn't give up, I can still do this!"

And then a troll burst in.

.

.

.

Now trolls are, for lack of a better term, stupid. They can't think for themselves, and rely on their basic instincts; to smash. If a sheep wanders into its territory, smash it and eat it, if a rock is blocking their cave, smash it and eat it, if a wizard tries to hit it with magic, smash it and-you get the gist of it. So when it saw a puny little wizard looking up at it in fear it had one thing in mind, smash it and eat it. So what if the human raises something in the air and then it gets blasted with light, so what if the human's power was rising, it'd still smash it and eat it.

.

.

.

When faced with a troll, most (sane) people would agree that taking on a troll head on was not a very smart move. The troll's thick hide made it extremely resistible to most types of magic, it takes a massive amount of wizards and witches to take one down. However, Hermione wasn't like most people. Reaching for the pendant she had been wearing since that day, she raised it into the air and shouted, "Transform!"

She vanished in a flash of light, her clothes vanished, being replaced with a white shirt with the collar unfastened. A black top went over the shirt, with blue cuffs forming on the top. A red skirt formed, and black stockings formed along with blue boots. Black and pink fingerless gloves formed on her hands, a black choker appeared on her neck. Her hair lengthened and straightened and her color darkened to magenta, with two strands of hair hanging in front. The strands on the right weaved into a small braid, and a long strand on the top of her head formed a small curl that dangled above her face.

The last change was with her eye color which turned into a shocking pink. She then back flipped and struck a pose.

"When a call for justice is heard…" She formed her fingers into a heart shape. "I, Autumn Segi appear!" Hermione then blinked, and then groaned. "Why did I just say that?"

.

.

.

The troll roared, swinging its club in an attempt to crush her. Hermione jumped back, and then ducked to avoid a decapitating blow. She was again forced into the defense as the troll swung at her, causing her to jump, roll and duck. The troll missed Hermione once again, hitting the sink and causing water to spray into is face, it swung and missed again, hitting one of the toilets in the stall, causing the murky water to fly into its face.

It roared again, trying to wipe its face, when it could see again, it saw Hermione flying towards it, punching in the face, sending flying back. By now the troll was enraged, it wouldn't eat the girl, it decided, no it would just settle for smashing the girl into paste. Speaking of the girl, it couldn't see her, did she run away? The troll growled, it wouldn't stand for that! All of a sudden it heard a soundly suspiciously like sparks, and it was coming from…behind it?! The troll whirled around, and saw the girl, her hand had electricity jumping to the tips of her fingers. Then the troll noticed the large puddle it was standing in.

"Static Thruster!" the girl shouted, placing her hand into the water. As the troll saw the sparks rapidly heading in its direction, it could only think of one thing for once in its life.

 _I'm screwed._

.

.

.

Harry Potter lightly nudged the troll with his foot. "I think its dead Ron." He said. Ron peered out from behind Harry's back, "Why the bloody hell is it twitching like that?" he asked. Harry pointed towards the girl in the destroyed bathroom. "I think she had something to do with it." Ron's eyes widened, " _She_ ," he said, looking at the girl then back to the troll. "Did that?!"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was then interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps. "The troll should be here," he heard McGonagall say. "We need to-Potter what are you doing here?" McGonagall said surprised. The other heads of the houses were also shocked, with the exception of Snape who had his usual scowl, which faded after he noticed the dead troll by their feet. One by one the other professors noticed the troll, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall looked at them with astonishment in her eyes. "Did you two have something to do with this?"

Before Harry could answer he was interrupted by Snape (seriously how many times were people going to interrupt him?) "I think she had something to do with it." Snape said pointing his wan towards the magenta haired girl. "Who are you?" Snape demanded. "How did you get in here?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Seriously," She said. "I just saved your students lives, and you're threatening me?" Her voice sounded slightly familiar to Harry but he just couldn't place it. Then the rest of what she said caught up with him. "Wait," He said. "You saved Hermione?" Snape turned to face the two of them. "What does the Granger girl have to do with this?" He asked.

Ron spoke up, "I…I said a really stupid thing and… " He looked at the ground. "She ended up running here, so we came to warn her about the troll." The girl smiled, "It was a brave thing to do coming here." She said. "I'm pretty sure if you apologize she'll forgive you guys."

"Well I better get going." She said. Snape frowned, "Do you honestly think we'll just let you go just like that?" He said. "We still have questions to ask and you are an intruder." She then smirked, "Sure you can ask me any question you want," She said. "But you have to catch me first."

And then she vanished, as if she was never there in the first place.

.

.

.

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been obsessed with Dragon Quest V and Ace Attorney, speaking of which I put a small reference of in the chapter, see if you can spot it :) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Questions and little to no answers!

Ask and you shall see(maybe)

Quirinus Quirrell was not having a good time, at all. As he paced his bedroom he shook in fear as he felt his lord's rage grow. This had marked his second failure over the course of the year. The first had been when he had failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, leading to his master deciding to hitch a ride in his body. He had decided to release the troll into Hogwarts in order to sneak away and steal the stone. However, when he felt that surge of power…he just ended up freezing in his tracks.

As a result he never went up to the third floor corridor, Snape hadn't followed him and get bit by the Cerberus, and now his master was extremely angry at him. ' _Quirinus…'_ Voldemort hissed at Quirrell. _'This is your second failure, you disappoint me.'_ Sweat dripped down Quirrell's forehead as he tried to come up with away to bargain for his life. "Please my lord," Quirrell said as he clasped his clammy hands. "I can do it, just give me an-"

' _Silence!'_ Voldemort hissed again, causing Quirrell to shake even harder. _'You have failed me again, Quirinus!'_ Quirrell could feel the intensity of his master's glare. _'Against my better judgment,'_ Voldemort said. _'I will allow you another chance.'_ Quirrell closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he placed his hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. _'But,'_ Voldemort said, causing Quirrell to panic once again. _'I want you to investigate into the matter of that power we felt earlier.'_

Quirrell didn't really like it when Voldemort said 'we' as if he thought they were the same person. _'Fool!'_ Voldemort shouted. _'I can hear everything you're thinking!'_ Oh that's right. Quirrell sighed. His opinions didn't really matter in the face of the great and powerful Voldemort. _'And don't you forget fool!'_ Voldemort hissed smugly. It was going to be near impossible to find that source of power, where would he even begin?

.

.

.

It turned out that he had the perfect starting point. Ronald Weasley was practically shouting it across the room; "Guess which House member got saved by a hot girl!" The read head had shouted despite the Potter boy's attempt to calm him down. "Hermione, a Gryffindor! The girl killed a troll with one blow! Suck on that you snakes!" The one of the random Slytherin's had stood up and shouted, "None of us would fall to that level Weasel!" The Slytherin then turned their head towards the Malfoy boy who was currently sulking in a lone dark corner talking to some girl named Ebony , a girl who seriously thought she was a vampire. " 'cept Malfoy over there, I'm sure he would tap that."

The dinning hall erupted into a roar of laughter as both Weasley and Malfoy, who both lowered their heads in embarrassment. "Don't worry Draco." Ebony said, patting Malfoy on the back. "We can have sexual intercourse in the forbidden forest while listening to Good Charlotte!" Draco slammed his head against the table, before sobbing loudly. _'What a weakling.'_ Voldemort hissed in Quirrell's mind. _'When I was his age I would have crucioed that wench and then…'_ Quirrell tuned out his master as he focused his eyes onto Weasley.

He had his starting point.

.

.

.

 _I wonder if this is how most heroes feel_ , Hermione thought to herself as she walked to her next class. So far the school had been abuzz with the sighting of her alter ego. Somewhere along the line it had gone from her saving her(yes she knew that it was a paradox)to her playing a card game with it and sending it to an alternate dimension, to her decapitating the troll and drinking the blood from the trolls head. Hermione shuddered; she had a sneaking suspicion on who spread _that_ rumor.

Things had been going well so far though. Harry and Ron came to apologize after the Professors let them go, and they had become friends! Though one thing that did annoy her, was when Ron and everyone else, sans Harry, wanted to know what it was liked to be saved by 'Pink-eyed girl' While she appreciated the gesture, she'd rather not be named something that was also recognized to be as an eye symptom. She sighed as she walked into McGonagall's room and sunk into her seat.

Maybe today wouldn't be so annoying. "Hey everyone," Justin Flynn-Fletcher said excitedly as he barged into the room. "I just saw the pink-eyed girl, she just passed by Snape's class!" Professor McGonagall frowned at him. "Mr. Flynn-Fletcher I am about to-"

"Let's see if we can get her autograph!" a girl shouted, interrupting Professor McGonagall as most of the class stampeded out the door. Hermione slammed her head against her desk.

Today was going to be _very_ annoying.

.

.

.

There was one surefire way to get through to a Weasley, and that was through their stomachs. Quirrell had decided to use that to his advantage when confronting the Weasley. He didn't expect it to be so…

"*Smack* *Smack*"

….disgusting. The Weasley was currently filling up his cheeks with chocolates that Quirrell had given him to eat. "So," Quirrell said, avoiding looking at the boy's mouth. "What did you notice about that girl you saw a few weeks back?" Ron swallowed the chocolate, which surprised Quirrell because it was the first time the boy had done so over the course of five minutes. "She killed a troll!" Ron shouted excitedly. Quirrell nodded and plastered on a fake smile. "And?" Quirrell asked.

Ron thought for a moment, "She has pink eyes! And dark pink hair!" Quirrell nodded again, his fake smile starting to fade.

"And?"

"She has dark pink hair."

"And?"

"She killed a troll."

"…"

"Oh and she has pink eyes!"

Quirrell said nothing, and opted to bash his head against his desk

.

.

.

The weather was…less than stellar outside. Now it wasn't storming, and for that Harry was glad, but it wasn't perfect either. Surprisingly, most of the people in the stands seemed happy, except Hermione, whose mood perfectly matched the weather. But now wasn't time to think about that, now was the time to find the golden snitch and win the game for Gryffindor. And at that exact moment, his broom jerked, and he clung on to it as it tried to throw him off and climbed higher into the sky…

.

.

.

"That slimy little…" Ron growled as he focused the binoculars (courtesy of Hermione) on Snape. He'd known that through rumors that Snape was a man you didn't want to get on the wrong side of, less you end up with something unfortunate happening to you. But he'd never thought that Snape would consider _killing_ someone. "What do you think we should do Hermione?" Ron asked, turning to face his bushy haired companion. Only to find out that she wasn't there. "Where the bloody hell did she go…" Ron said to himself as he scanned the crowd.

If Hermione and Harry were gone, there was no way to make a smart, sensible plan. Good thing Ron was never the one to come up with sensible plans!

.

.

.

Quirrell smirked, sweat dripping down his forehead as he and Snape battled for the control of Potter's broom, sending the boy sailing through the sky while clutching onto the broom for dear life. _Go on Snape, even if we keep this up Potter will eventually fall._ Quirrell thought to himself while Voldemort laughed maniacally in his mind. The greasy haired teacher in question gritted his teeth as he tried to cancel the hex that he had put on. Then something happened that shocked both of them,

"Blooankknskanhan!" a voice incoherently shouted, startling both men, and caused Quirrell to sharply raise his wand up, sending the boy flying upwards and an accelerated rate. "No!" Snape shouted, panic clear across his face.

' _yesss'_ Voldemort hissed.

.

.

.

 _Great,_ Harry thought to himself as he plummeted from his broom. ' _I'm going to fall to my death, how could this possibly get worse?'_ Just then fate, as if it hadn't been cruel enough, decided to show him how much worse it could get by something flying into his mouth, stopping his screams short. ' _I can see the headlines 'Boy chokes to death while falling to death!'_ Harry thought to himself. _I bet the Dursley's would have a field day with that._ Harry shut his eyes, before he felt himself stop, he opened his eyes and looked down. _Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea_. He thought to himself as he felt a sudden rush of vertigo. Then he looked up, and a pair of pink eyes stared at him. He ended up recoiling in shock, causing him to cough out whatever it was he had gotten into his mouth and almost fall until the girls readjust her grip.

"Careful," She said as if admonishing a small child. "You might fall." She smiled at him at a way that sent shivers down his spine and caused his face to heat up; he was a guy after all. "Wha- what are you doing?" Harry asked. The girl tilted her head, "Saving you, duh." The girl grinned at him. "Because that's what a hero does!"

.

.

.

A few minutes prior Hermione had exited the stands and rushed to a secluded area. She supposed she could have told Ron she was leaving, but it was already too late for that, she had to save her friend. Yeas some of the other players could do it, but the problem was at the speed he was going at, it was entirely possible they wouldn't catch him, leading to his death.

So in order to make sure he was safe she decided that she was going to 'volunteer' in order to save him.

Reaching for the pendant, she raised it into the air and shouted, "Transform!"

She vanished in a flash of light; her clothes vanished, being replaced with a white shirt with the collar unfastened. A black top went over the shirt, with blue cuffs forming on the top. A red skirt formed, and black stockings formed along with blue boots. Black and pink fingerless gloves formed on her hands, a black choker appeared on her neck. Her hair lengthened and straightened and her color darkened to magenta, with two strands of hair hanging in front. The strands on the right weaved into a small braid, and a long strand on the top of her head formed a small curl that dangled above her face.

The last change was with her eye color which turned into a shocking pink. She then back flipped and struck a pose.

"When a call for justice is heard…" She formed her fingers into a heart shape. "I, Autumn Segi appear!" Hermione then blinked, and then groaned. "Why did I just say that again?"

Ignoring what she said, she leapt into the air, and grabbed the flailing Harry Potter. He ended up recoiling in shock, causing him to cough out whatever it was he had gotten into his mouth and almost fall until the Hermione readjusted her grip.

"Careful," She said as if admonishing a small child. "You might fall." She smiled at him and caused his face to heat up. _'He's so cute!'_ Hermione thought to herself. "Wha- what are you doing?" Harry asked. Hermione tilted her head, "Saving you, duh." She grinned at him. "Because that's what a hero does!"

She then looked at him in concern, "By the way," Hermione said. "You might want to hold on a little tighter." She said. Harry blinked, "How come?" He asked. Hermione looked at him sheepishly, "I can't actually fly, just jump really high…" She said. "And you know what they say, 'what goes up…'" Harry's eyes widened. "Must come down…" Hermione nodded.

"…Crud."

.

.

.

Everything passed by in a blur for Harry; free falling without a parachute would do that to you. Loads of people surrounded him and asked if was okay, and about the girl, and why his broom started acting strange. Harry tried to answer the questions as best as he could, and he was sent to the infirmary.

Harry sighed, he had nearly got taken off the team because of his near death experience, but surprisingly Professor Quirrell protested, and fought to make sure he would stay on the team. Professor Snape had protested, no surprise there, but in the ended Harry was allowed to stay on the team. He sighed, however they still thought it was best to send him to the infirmary just in case something was sighed again and rolled over in his hospital bed.

Tink.

"?" Harry fished around in his pockets, and ended up taking out the golden snitch. A note was attached to it that read;

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I figured you'd probably need this, and I can't wait to see you play again, get better soon!_

 _-Autumn Segi_

A grin made its way across Harry's face, maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

 **Okay here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who has begun to support this story, it's become one of my more popular ones yet! Anyways see you guys next time!**


End file.
